


Tony Stark's A Plus Parenting

by artisticpear



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: Tony Stark helps Peter through a panic attack





	Tony Stark's A Plus Parenting

Peter sat in the living room of the apartment that he and May shared. Aunt May had gone out on a work thing which left Peter alone. Well, alone other than Tony Stark, who had let himself into the apartment not long beforehand. Now, Tony hadn't seen the kid in a while and wanted to check up on him. Little did he know that's the  _ least _ he was going to do that night.

"Hey Mr. Parker," Tony said. He stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. 

"Hi, Mr. Stark." Peter said, glancing up from his notebook he was writing in.

"How's school?" The older man asked.

"It's… school.." Peter shrugged. "Why are you here, Mr. Stark?"  _ Peter seemed… on edge. But why? Was he okay? _

"I just wanted to check up on you, Mr. Parker. I mean, you're still a kid and you've got the responsibility of being an avenger-" Peter cut him off.

" Don't remind me.." Peter sighed and scribbled into the notebook. Tony looked at him, concerned.

"Something on your mind, Young Buck?" He asked, tilting his head a bit and shifting his weight to lean against the doorway. Peter sighed and looked away. There was silence for just a moment before he started speaking.

"I don't even know why you picked me, Mr. Stark..." He said moving his pencil in his hand. " I'm just.. a _ kid. _ " Tony nodded. "I have school and then I have to, y'know, fight bad guys, and I can't talk to anyone about it because then they'd know that I'm spiderman and… and-"

"Kid," Tony pauses looking for the right words to say. Peter just kept rambling.

"I have so much schoolwork to take care of and I have th-the decathlon team and i-im not…. I'm not  _ good enough _ to be an Avenger. I'm just this dumb teenage boy who has no patience…" Peter starts to trail off speaking to fast for Tony to understand. Tony just watches the kid ramble and… cry? Was Peter Crying?

"Hey..." Tony moves closer to the bunk bed the boy is sitting on. 

"... I'm just a highschooler how could I know how to save the neighborhood… the town… th-the world- I.." Peter couldn't breathe. His face was hot and dripping with wet tears that were pouring down his face. The tears were dripping into his mouth as he spoke and his breath hitched. Soon everything around him started to become a blur, but he kept talking. He couldn't stop. Peter couldn't make out any of the colorful blurs around him, either. He felt so trapped. 

"Kid, Kid…?  _ Peter _ ." Peter heard a voice (it had to be Mr. Stark) say to him. The voice was closer than before and softer. It wasn't the usual boss-type, arrogant tone that he spoke with, it was more worried and somewhat frantic. Peter felt hands on his arms and jerked away. His vision was clearing but he still couldn't breathe. He wasn't talking anymore, it was more or less mumbling at this point.

"Peter, I.. I don't really know how to deal with crying kids…" Tony said. He looked at the teen on the bed in front of him.  _ What was he supposed to do?  _ Peter was hurting right now and he didn't know how to help. So, he took a chance and pulled Peter into an embrace. 

"M-Mr. Stark?..." Peter mumbled but then buried his face into the older man's shoulder. Tony rubbed his back and tried to get him to breathe slowly and calmly. Peter started to calm down. 

"Look, kid. I picked you because  _ I _ thought you were good enough." Tony paused. "If you weren't, why would I be here? Mr. Parker,  _ I _ think you're good enough. You're a great kid." He paused again looking for the right words. "You'll see that someday. And I hope you understand."

Eventually, Peter stopped crying and pulled away wiping his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Stark..."

" The important thing is- are you okay now, Mr. Parker?" He sat next to him in the bottom bunk that was littered with schoolwork.

"I-I think? I-I'll be fine…" Peter messed with his hands and pulled his long sleeves up enough that he could hold them. 

"You sure, kid?" Tony put a hand on his shoulder and Peter smiled lightly.

"Yeah.. Thank you, Mr. Stark." Tony nodded and gave a reassuring smirk.

"Um.." Peter paused and pulled at his sleeves. "C-could i hug you again? I-if that's alright?" Tony looked at the boy, looked away and sighed.

"....I guess but don't make this a frequent thing, Son-" Tony cut himself off. " Kid." Peter smiled and nodded. They hugged again and Tony stood up. 

"You need anything before I go, Pedro?" Tony glances back at him, putting his glasses on. 

"I'll be fine, Mr. Stark."

"Alright, Spider boy." Tony smirked and ruffled his hair.

"Love you, Mr. Stark." Peter mumbled quietly as Tony left and the door closed. Tony paused for a second after the door closed and smiled.

"Love you 3000, kid."


End file.
